metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Top (Metro 2033 Level)
Top is the second to last level in Metro 2033. The level is fairly short and virtually void of enemies (only a few demons), with quick-time events filling in as the hazard. Overview At this climax of the story Artyom and Miller begin their ascent of Ostankino Tower. The old elevator system breaks about 3/4 of the way to the top, and Artyom is sent plummeting down a few floors. He manages to hold on however to some rubble, and the resulting view shows just how serious this situation is getting. The climb back to Miller is short, but there are many demons for Artyom to evade. After some close calls, Miller manages to fight off the demons and Artyom reaches Miller. It is then that the last demon makes it's move and breaks through a tower wall; the demon injures Miller before Artyom can finish it off. Having to climb the rest of the tower alone Artyom makes several more ascents up crumbling ladders and frozen pipes. Several times the dark ones begin to speak to Artyom, not message of peace but this time of panic and frustration. Artyom eventually reaches the broken top of the tower and gets a full view of Moscow and Botanicheskiy Sad. Upon setting up the nuclear missile guidance system, the dark ones use their telepathic powers, attempting to stop Artyom, and a battle of minds ensues. Trivia * A dark one is following Artyom and Miller during the ascension to the top of the tower, when Miller is injured the dark one tries to speak with Artyom; and later when he is in the top the dark ones use their telepathic powers to stop Artyom. Finally when Artyom shoots it and leaves the ether, the dark one's injured body is near to the missile guidance system supplicate desperately trying to stop the missile strike. * The breathtaking view from the top of the tower reveals the extent of Moscow's destruction. Ostankino tower was very close to the epicenter of the blast, but is remarkably intact. Shrouded in smoke, the edges of the blast crater can just be made out; Moscow is significantly less ruined beyond this border, evidenced by the dense silhouette of intact buildings. ** According to Dmytro Zenin, the textures used for the devastation were based off satellite images of the streets, creating a somewhat accurate layout to what modern Moscow looks like. ** The Garden, where the "nest" of the dark ones are can be seen, appears to be slightly different in Metro: Last Light. * If the player did enough positive moral points collected, there will be a Vision from the Dark Ones after setting up the laser what shows that the humans are never changing himself. Bugs *Occasionally the demon that tries to attack Artyom in the elevator will not leave and simply stand there swiping or looking around. Because it is invincible the only solution is to load the last save. Gallery Top_1.png Top_2.png Top_3.png Top_4.png Adsgas.jpg|Artyom sets up the laser Category:Metro 2033 Levels